Developmental Funds ? Project Summary/Abstract The University of Kansas Cancer Center requests CCSG developmental funds to support pilot research projects, develop additional shared resources to strengthen research initiatives, support new faculty recruits and promote basic, translational and clinical science research activities. Funding pilot projects, developing shared resources, recruiting new faculty and supporting staff investigators will collectively enhance the ability of KUCC to serve the catchment area and mitigate the impact of cancer in the region. KUCC believes that these activities will enable the Cancer Center to provide the optimal environment to focus the power of precision medicine, basic science inquiry, drug discovery and development, and behavioral interventions to decrease cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality. Furthermore, these activities will promote a cancer center culture whose highest priority is to leverage the collective state-of-the-art basic, clinical, translational and population research programs to understand cancer at a fundamental level and catalyze a comprehensive, multidisciplinary approach to defeating cancer. KUCC has demonstrated a successful track record in its investment of CCSG developmental funds and other KUCC-directed funding mechanisms and will continue to grow a strong return on investment from these funds.